The Heart
by PartyInTheBackBuisnessUpFront
Summary: He was the Heart of their team, He just didn t know it.


**So this is my first Avengers fic and I am just addicted to reading them at the moment and everyone just seems to be writing about it and everyone`s written some pretty awesome stories and I decided to take a go at it, it probably won`t be as good as everyone else`s but I couldn't stop thinking of ideas. **

**So i`ll be Just making a bunch of bromantic/friendship angsty one-shots centered around Steve Rogers and like protective teammates because I suck at full length stories but one-shots I can do.**

**I also have a tendency to have P.O.V all over the place, but I think I usually make it clear whose talking and thinking and whatnot, let me know if it`s confusing though.**

**Hope You Enjoy!**

* * *

Steve Rogers wasn't sure where he fit in exactly in the team. Sure he was positioned as leader and to be honest he really wasn't too comfortable being a leader in a generation he knew nothing about, people he never met or even really knew that well, people who had abilities that didn't exist in his time, and people who were quite frankly all older than him.

He knew they made jokes about his age but really come on to Steve 6 months ago he was a 26 year old kid from Brooklyn fighting in a war, He didn't crash into the ocean to live in an underworld city for 70 years without ageing, because he went into that water at 26 and he came out 26.

He first came in and everyone seemed to get along well right off the bat, except for him, everyone seemed to know who everyone was including him while he had no idea who anybody else was, He immediately got off on the wrong foot with Tony, He never understood what any one was talking about.

The only time he felt like he belonged with them was when they were fighting in battle, When they were in battles or sent on missions they all worked really well together that maybe just maybe when this battle ended Steve could go back afterwards and joke around and have fun with his team mates but it was usually all the same, They would get back to Stark tower they would all immerse themselves in conversation and Steve would shift around awkwardly before declaring he was tired and going to bed.

The thing was though Steve Rogers had no idea how well he fit into their team, and just how much they really needed him.

Thor genuinely enjoyed the company of every single one of his teammates and he would probably spend more time on his planet than here on earth if it wasn't for the lovely Jane and the Avengers, He had a bond with all of them, but he felt like he could connect with Steve the best though, He feels like they both didn't understand the things that they have here on Earth while everyone else has no problem with the movies, gadgets ,food, and conversations and while he understands that Steve is from Earth he is in a part of it where he does not understand entirely either, Thor enjoys conversations with Steve because they keep it simple but enjoyable, He likes going out for food with Steve, He likes going places with Steve, He enjoys being around Steve because he doesn't make Thor feel different, doesn't make him feel like he is from a different planet, because Steve has a good heart and makes Thor feel like an equal without even realizing he is doing it.

Natasha didn't like to admit it and even under torture she wouldn't admit but she liked her teammates, she liked being in the avengers, because to her their like a family, Something she had always secretly wanted but never had, she was never sure how to describe herself in their little makeshift family besides declaring herself the sister nobody wants to piss off, She thought Tony to be the older brother, teasing everyone else, the sarcastic I`m too cool attitude, she thought of Clint to be the tortured brooding type of brother, she saw Bruce as the intelligent, soft-spoken brother, Thor as the optimistic fun loving brother, but Steve she couldn't decide between a grandfather and that's not because he was stuck in the ice for 70 years… okay maybe a little or if he was the kid brother, Because he fit both when he was a grandfather he was old fashioned, he was polite and well mannered, he was in charge, he didn't understand technology or whatever the current slang was, the one the teammates went to when they needed something that she thinks they don't even really realize they did it because Steve never made a big deal of it but treated like it was a regular thing, made them feel comfortable and then there was kid brother Steve where he got teased the most by Tony, The way his eyes lit up when he understood something, the way he looked for approval from the rest of the team, she could never decide but she knew either way Steve was the heart of their little family.

Clint wasn't a teammate kind of guy, sure he`s had partners and besides Natasha he never really had to get to know them or close to them, But Clint had to admit it was kind of nice not having to shoulder everything on one or two people, knowing that someone would have his back, but after the whole Loki incident when he finally joined the team and the battle in new York had ended he could see their caution and how wary they were of him, the distrust in there eye, He would be the same way honestly but at the same time it angered him because he didn't ask to be mined controlled, So he stuck with Natasha because she knew him and still trusted him and they would spend their time sparring in the gym, but it was the trust in Steve`s eyes that made him confused, the way Steve smiled at him, and asked to do something, offer him food that it made Clint wary of Steve because nobody could just act that natural without there being an angle, because Clint screwed up, because Clint let himself get caught, Because Clint woke up every night in sweat because he felt so damn guilty, So he cornered Steve grabbed him by the throat and shoved him against the wall fully aware Steve could snap his arm like a twig and asked him what he wanted, he remembers Steve choking out what he meant and Clint explained why he was so trusting of him after what he did and that was when Steve pushed Clint off him, looked him straight in the eye and said "It wasn't your fault" he said it simply, and strong and firmly believed that it wasn't Clint`s fault, and Clint believed him and that's when Clint realized Steve had a good heart and will shoot anyone who ever tried to take advantage of that.

Bruce knew he was a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde on steroids, and the other guy was something he tended to worry about a few times a day and it certainly didn't help with Tony sneaking out from behind him and popping balloons in his ear to see if he could get the other guy to appear, or that Natasha and Clint were like ninjas, quick and sneaky on their feet that they tended to just pop out, Thor…well you could hear him from a mile away, and Steve was gracious enough to greet Bruce like he did everyone else and it might have annoyed Bruce if he only greeted Bruce calmly when he entered a room if he also didn't do the same with everyone else. But Steve made him feel normal or well as normal as they could all get, really that whole team in a way made him feel normal but Tony loved the other guy, Clint could occasionally get just a curious as Tony could and join the small explosions beside his ear, Natasha as much as she tried he could still see she was wary so she tended to be away from the lab when Tony and Clint were mischievous, and Thor was confused about the other guy still seeing how Bruce could still snap and Tony and Clint without turning, So he thoroughly like how he felt around Steve because he never thought about the other guy every time he was Steve, he kept his mind off it, Bruce isn`t sure if he is doing it on purpose or not because a lot of the time its Steve asking questions about the new generation, and even though its question after question Bruce doesn't mind because Steve has a good heart, he doesn't realize how much he`s helping Bruce.

Tony Stark was not a team player, he liked to do things alone, I mean he has a robot do everything for him instead of a staff, He doesn't like to share things either so he really has no idea why he offered his place to his teammates to stay at, he doesn't know if he`s more surprised that he offered or the fact they all accepted, but Tony will admit he kind of likes it, he likes having them around. He really does like every single one of them including their star spangled mascot even if they did get to a rough start, He liked doing things with them, he liked to tease them…well Steve mostly but come on 70 years frozen that's just asking for the Grandpa jokes, and Steve can take it and bite back just as hard as he wants, He doesn't really know what to tease Clint about besides his name and bow and arrow which didn't last long when he realized Clint didn't know who Katniss was. When Tony teases Bruce he just blinks in return, Thor doesn't understand and thinks he is genuinely being insulted, and Natasha once threw a knife at him so that left Steve who made for the best anyways, and from experience by now people got annoyed and disliked him if they haven't already but not Steve because no matter how many times Tony makes fun of him, Steve will genuinely like him every time, and the more time Tony spent around the old timer he found himself starting to like Steve back because honestly it was kind of impossible to hate him because Steve has a good heart and Tony will feed anyone to the sharks if they try to destroy that.

Steve Rogers held the Avengers together he was their Glue, without him they wouldn't work, they wouldn't be a team, they wouldn't be the Avengers and they all knew it, they all realized it because Steve was the heart of the team, the thing was though that Steve himself just hasn't realized it yet.

* * *

**Ooh so there it is one, one-shot done, I hope it`s okay I don't know :S**

**I feel like I may have made the paragraphs really big…does that mean their even paragraphs? Right anyways, I will write more with angsty/bromantic/friendship stuff after I get white girl wasted this weekend.**

**If there`s anything you want to see feel free to give me a request and I will write it for you! No slash though**

**Hope you liked!**

**Review.**


End file.
